Detention and Lemons
by Akwon
Summary: One more kiss...?" Dark asked, his lips barely brushing against his ear. Warning: PWP, lemons and Dark. I don't own this.


**A/N:** Hello~! ^^ This is my second story here on and I hope you guys like it. This took me like, several weeks... 'cuz I'm that lazy XD Actually... It took me 3 days, but I didn't touch this for a while so... .

Here you go~

**Detention and Lemons**

Two voices were coming from a classroom. It was lunch break and Daisuke and Dark got detention, from "indecent" behaviour. They were taking their detention on lunch break. Really, Dark wasn't doing anything!!! Ok... maybe he was a little perverted and by 'accident trip' on Daisuke, and by 'accident' his hand landed in an improper place and Daisuke responding in a not so good way... For the teacher's anyway. Really, it wasn't Dark's fault that he tripped.

Well, he could prevent himself from tripping, he WAS a master thief, but who could resist falling on Daisuke, and grab a grope? Not him. Ok, well, back to Dark and Dai. They were serving detention, but there was no teacher there. Dark, of course, was taking this as an opportunity to have a little 'fun' with Daisuke.

.~.~.

She really wasn't eavesdrop, nope, nu-uh... Well, ok, she was, but she had a good reason for standing against the door with an ear pressed against the door. She was going to go and see how Dark and Daisuke was doing in detention, and talk to the teacher, but as she got closer she heard Daisuke's and Dark's voices.

"Ne, Dark are you sure we should do this?" she heard Daisuke say.

"'course we should!" Dark voiced out.

"I really don't want to do this Dar- mmphh," Daisuke's voice said, only to be interrupted by something shoved in his mouth."C'mon Dai~ drink it all up~" the arrogant one voiced out with a strangled tone to hos voice. "Da-mmphh~"

Riku and Risa, who was looking(stalking) for Dark and found her sister standing by the door an ear pressed against it, were crouching by the door with wide eyes and red faces.

.~.~.

"Ahh, Dark~! Don't do tha-ahh! Dark, what is this? It tastes bitter," Daisuke said with a whine. "It's a lemon~" the other said with a smirk. "Really? It doesn't taste like one... Or feel like on for that matter," Daisuke said with a pout on his face, trying to figure out what it was he was sucking on.(OMG~ I'm so perverted xD)

"Ahh, it really is a lemon~ take that of and see for yourself," Dark said, with that smirk still in place. They heard some rustling and a gasp."Daaaark~ This isn- wait... You said it was a lemon!!! That is not a lemon!" Daisuke screamed out. "...Dark, where did you get this?" he asked. He didn't get an answer, instead the thing was shoved in his mouth again.

"C'mon Dai~ It really is a lemon~" Dark said with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. Daisuke was sitting on the floor with the thing in his mouth. "Suck, lick, taste it," Dark said with a tint of lust in his eyes, fortunately or unfortunately, Daisuke didn't notice it, and did what he said. He took the thing in his hand and poked his tongue out.

A gasp.

"I-it really is a lemon...?" he said with confusion. The thing really was a lemon, now that he looked at it more closely and tasted it, but it still didn't feel like one.

"Told 'ya so," the other said. "Now, come 'ere," Daisuke rose up and walked up in front of Dark.

"...What?" Daisuke said with shaking voice.

"Do you know what this is?" Dark said with his smirk transforming into a leer, and taking out a square little packet from his pocket. "N-no," Daisuke said with his shaking voice. "Hmm, then I'll show you," Dark said with his leer still in place. Taking Daisuke's hand and tugging him in between his legs. "You do know about kissing and stuff, right?" Dark said his eyes half lidded.

"Ye-s," Daisuke whispered, wringing his shirt between his hands. "Good," Dark said, and dragged him down by his neck, and kissing him. Daisuke's eyes widened, he stood between Dark's legs kissing him. "Mmpph!!" Daisuke said and struggling to get away. Dark's other hand were hand were wondering on it's own, sliding down his front, teasing his nipples, up and down his side, down his back and thighs and finally grabbing his butt and pushing him closer to his body and down on something hard. When Dark pulled away, Daisuke was gasping for breath and red in the face.

"Anou... Dark... Do you have something in your pocket...?" Daisuke asked in a timid voice. Dark raised an eyebrow and shaked his head no. "U-uhmm... T-t... then w-what's p-poking my t-thigh...?" Daisuke squeaked out.

"You mean you don't know?" Dark said with both eyebrows lifted. Daisuke shook his head no. "You ever had sexual thought's about someone?" Dark asked. Daisuke looked at Dark with his head tilted to the right. "Ahh... Ehmm, right, ok..." Dark said with a pink tinge staining his cheeks. "It's.. Uhh... It's.. ehmm..." Dark mumbled. "What? I didn't hear you," Daiske said with curiosity.

He didn't get an answer. Instead Dark stood up and guided him to a desk further back and and pushed him into a chair. Dark placed himself on the desk in front of Daisuke, and dragged Daisuke in for another kiss, and surprisingly Daisuke kissed back shyly. Dark dragged his tongue and nipped on Daisuke's lips coaxing him to open his mouth and let him in. Daisuke let him in shyly having never kissed anyone before. He felt Dark's tongue plunder his mouth and coaxing his to play with Dark's. He timidly touched his against Dark's. Dark tasted like chocolate and cinnamon with a hint of lemon. He moaned and tangled his hands in Dark's purple and soft hair.

They pulled away, gasping for air and gazing at each others eyes. Dark leaned in closer, his lips barely brushing at his own, kissing his cheek and down his neck, sucking, nipping, leaving hickies adoring his neck. Dark stopped when he reached where his shoulder meet neck and started sucking, licking and nipping with a new drive. He bit down, making me give a startled yelp, and tugging his gave an apologizing lick and started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, licking and kissing the whole way. Daisuke moaned and whined.

"D-dark... It feels weird..." Daisuke managed to get out between his whining and moaning. Dark dragged his tongue over his collarbone and up to kiss lips again, giving a butterfly kiss to those plump lips.

"What feels weird?" Dark asked with a husky voice, staring deep into the ruby red eyes. Daisuke's breath hitched. He couldn't take his eyes from those alluring violet eyes. When he finally managed to drag his eyes away. Daisuke took Dark's hand and put it in between his legs. Daisuke's rosy cheek's got as red as his hair and gave out a twitch and a low moan.

Thud.

"W-what was t-that...?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry about it..." the other mumbled, kissing his neck and his hand feeling a grope here and there. His hand going under Daisuke's shirt. Running his hand over his flat stomach and chest, dragging the shirt up with him and exposing Daisuke's smooth skin laying underneath. Dark pulled away, getting a whine from Daisuke, pulling the others shirt of and latching on to a nipple, sucking and licking. His hand fondling the other nipple, working it to hardness. Daisuke couldn't stand it, it felt so good! He gave an approving moan and tangled his hands in Dark's hair, tugging him up to his lips. He gave another moan, begging for another kiss. Dark happily complied, diving in for those plump lips again. Dark's tongue was asking for entrance and he gasped letting Dark in. This time he fought back and won, but he suspected that Dark let him win. His tongue was snaking his way to Dark's mouth and tasting him. Dark tasted like vanilla, night air and a hint of muskiness, a weird combination, but fitting for Dark. There was another muffled thud that went unnoticed by the two in the room.

.~.~.

Satoshi was walking down the hall to the next lesson that was starting soon. There was a dulled tapping as if someone was running, but he didn't care and continued walking. He was turning the corner when someone attacked him from behind and he fell to the floor with something clinging to his back.

"Get off, Krad," Satoshi said in a calm voice.

"Aww, how do you always know that it's me?" the now named Krad whined, not that he would admit it. Satoshi pushed the larger teen of him and pulled himself up. He dusted himself of and ignored Krad who was laying on the floor, a little dazed from being pushed so suddenly. When Satoshi looked up he was surprised to see Risa and Riku passed out in front of a classroom with blood running down from their noses.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the two girls. When he got closer he heard a muffled moan coming from the classroom where the two girls were. He went to open the door when Krad hugged him from behind again, making him fall into the room with Krad on top of him. The two people in the room froze pulling apart and turning to source of the sound and seeing Krad on top of Satoshi. There was an akward silence with the two parties staring at each other, when Dark burst out laughing, falling of the desk he was sitting on and on top of Daisuke who gave a squeak and, the chair he was sitting on, tipped backwards with Dark on top of him. Daisuke gave out a groan trying to rub his head, but Dark was squishing his hands between their bodies.

"Dark... Get off," Daisuke said with a shiver, remembering him of the absence of his shirt.

"Hmm... No, don't think so," Dark answered, his body hovering over Daisuke's. Daisuke gave a glare, that looked more like a pout than a glare, and tried to push Dark off of him, but Dark wouldn't budge and stayed where he was. There was a cough behind them and Dark turned and saw Satoshi and Krad who had tangled out of the mess they had fallen in.

"What?" Dark asked with a glare.

"Next lesson starts in ten minutes," Satoshi said, not at all affected by the glare Dark gave and turned away walking out of the classroom, dragging Krad with him, giving them some privacy. Dark turned to Daisuke again who was beet red in the face and trying to push Dark off of him again with vigour. Dark pushed himself up and gave a hand to Daisuke, who took it with his blush still on his face. Daisuke found his shirt and put it on while plucking the things on the floor up and putting it in his bag, while blushing the whole way. Dark came from behind and hugged him.

"One more kiss...?" Dark asked, his lips barely brushing against Daisuke's ear. Daisuke gave a hesitant nod. He was turned around pressed against Dark's body. Dark tilted his head up with his hand and gave him a gentle kiss. When Dark pulled away Daisuke was as red as his hair and his hands was behind Dark's neck. Dark gave him a smile and tugged him to his seat, giving him a piece of candy with a wink. Dark strolled to his own seat and sat down just as the teacher and classmates came walking in.

Daisuke opened his hand and saw a wrapped lemon-flavoured candy. His cheeks got a bit pink, but he smiled.

_'Maybe... Maybe I won't mind having detention in the future...'__ he thought while popping the candy in his mouth._

___**~Owari~**_

Hi, me again~ ^^ Hope you liked it~ If there is spelling or something else wrong with it, please review or PM me so that I can correct it. 8D

**Review, please?**


End file.
